Kiss my Lips!
by Bulecelup
Summary: *Drabble dari my “Honey Beat!”* Cara seorang Genzou Wakabayashi... mencuri ciuman kecil dari seorang gadis?


**Title: **Kiss my Lips

**Pair: **Genzo W. x OC

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: ***Drabble dari my "Honey Beat!"* Cara seorang Genzou Wakabayashi... mencuri ciuman kecil dari seorang gadis?

**© Captain Tsubasa **belongs to Yoichi Takahashi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Genzo Wakabayashi sedang memasukan topi dan sarung tangannya ke dalam tas olahraga, setelah menutupnya, dia menenteng tas besar itu di pundak sebelah kanannya dan dia beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti pemain.

"Wakabayashi! Permainanmu tadi sangat hebat!" di luar ruang ganti, dia langsung di sambut oleh Tsubasa yang baru akan masuk kesana bersama dengan Misugi, Misaki, Matsuyama, dan Ishizaki.

Genzo memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, duo emas mu bersama Misaki tadi juga hebat kok."

"Kau mau balik sekarang? Tidak mau ikut dengan kita nih, makan-makan di restoran Yakiniku??" Seperti Biasanya Ishizaki adalah orang yang paling semangat jika sudah membicarakan tentang makanan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mau pulang cepat, ingin langsung beristirahat saja" Genzo melambaikan tangannya tanda dia menolak ajakan Ishizaki secara halus.

"Wah, wah... pingin langsung pulang atau ketemu sama pacar tercinta nih...?" ejek Matsuyama, sontak membuat para pemain bola klub Nankatsu itu tertawa mengejek Genzo yang diam saja melihat teman-temannya menertawakannya.

"Ha, mungkin iya, dan mungkin juga tidak." Genzo menanggapi ejekan teman-temannya dengan santai, dia sudah bebal dengan semua itu. "Aku balik duluan ya, _jya ne_."

pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, menuju pintu keluar stadion pertandingan. Matsuyama dan yang lainnya langsung pada berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Genzo berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka semua.

"Orang yang aneh... dan aku sedikit penasaran, seperti apa ya rupa pacarnya?" gumam Misugi dengan pelan, semuanya langsung pada mengangguk tanda setuju, sebenarnya mereka semua penasaran akan pacar Genzo, karena Genzo tak pernah membicarakannya ataupun membawanya ke tempat latihan.

Beda halnya dengan Anego dan Yayoi yang senantiasa berada di stadion untuk mendukung Kapten (_er....dan ex-kapten_) mereka tercinta. Lagipula, gadis macam apakah yang telah jatuh hati kepada Genzo, sang penjaga gawang yang tak memberikan sedikitpun celah itu?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ketika berada di luar stadion, Genzo mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dimana langit sudah menjadi gelap dengan bintang bertaburan di mana-mana seperti berlian. Genzo sempat berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama hampir 2 menit.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara seorang gadis mengembalikan Genzo kepada daratan. Dan tiba-tiba saja di hadapannya sudah ada Nagisa Kijima, gadis bertubuh mungil itu bertalakan pinggang dan memberikan Genzo tatapan langsung ke matanya.

Genzo tertawa ketika melihat Nagi berada di hadapannya, ternyata pacarnya ini doyan banget untuk muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nagi? Kukira kau sibuk menjaga toko bunga ibumu." Genzo berjalan ke hadapan Nagi, dan langsung memegang wajah gadis mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Yah ibuku mengizinkan ku keluar hanya untuk menghirup udara segar." Jawab Nagi, dia menyuruh Genzo untuk menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya karena tangan Genzo terasa sangat dingin sekali. "Apakah aku sudah tidak boleh untuk bertemu dengan pacarku?"

Nagi adalah gadis yang memiliki rambut merah bagaikan warna karat besi yang di ikat dua, dan hampir terlihat seperti anak SD dengan dandanan seperti itu. Namun di mata Genzo, Nagi ya tetap saja Nagi.

"Ayo, akan ku antar kau pulang." Genzo kini meraih tangan Nagi dan memegangnya dengan sangat erat.

"Baiklah, tapi...." Nagi memasang wajah _mencebik_(1) total, karena dia tahu Genzo paling lemah dengan tatapan mautnya yang satu itu.

"Tapi apa?" belum apa-apa saja Genzo sudah luluh hati melihat wajahnya Nagi, namun tentunya dia tak menunjukannya secara langsung kepada gadis itu, bisa-bisa dia jadi GR lagi.

"Kita makan es krim dulu ya." Ucap Nagi dengan manis sekali.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Akhirnya sesuai dengan permintaan sang puteri, Genzo membawanya ke taman kecil yang berada di samping stadion, dia tahu kalau di sana ada café kecil yang menjual eskrim vanilla yang sangat enak sekali.

"Ini." Genzo memberikan cone es krim Vanilla kepada Nagi yang sedang duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari lokasi café itu, tentu saja Nagi menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih!" kata Nagi dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya, dengan cepat Es krim Vanilla itu melumer saat di sentuh oleh Lidah pink Nagi, bibir gadis itu kini berlumuran dengan krim Vanilla dingin.

Genzo duduk tepat di sampingnya, memperhatikan cara Nagi menjilat habis es krimnya hingga hanya tersisa es krim Vanilla di dalam cone-manisnya saja, Genzo menelan ludah melihat sisa krim Vanilla yang berada di sekitar mulut Nagi, dia ingin menghapusnya menggunakan lidahnya.

Tapi sampai sekarang yang namanya '_Ciuman' _dalam kamus Nagi itu sama sekali tidak ada, dan Genzo sama sekali tidak berfikiran ke arah situ pula, selama hampir setahun menjalin hubungan, _'hal' _itu tidak pernah terjadi, mereka sama sekali belum berciuman.

Hal yang terbilang aneh, ada aja yang baru pacaran 2 minggu sudah kayak begitu dan begini... (**MATTGASM:**.... _JYAH, gwa tau siapa yang kayak begituh... nggak usah jauh-jauh, ada di deket kota gwa. xP_)

"Hoi, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Nagi tentu saja merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan Genzo, Genzo yang sadar akan hal itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan mulai mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menutupinya.

"A-ah, tidak kok! Ha..hanya saja bibirmu... be-belepotan dengan...krim." mata Genzo terpaku ke bawah kakinya, tidak berani untuk melihat wajah Nagi yang terlihat begitu manis dan menggoda.

"Oh." Nagi kemudian menghapus sisa krim vanilla itu menggunakan selembar tissue yang dia ambil dari dalam kantong celananya. "Kurasa aku terlalu menikmati es krim ini."

Tiba-tiba semuanya jadi sunyi, Genzo terdiam, begitupun juga dengan Nagi.

"He..." ketika Genzo mau mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menatap Nagi, yang ada malah... wajah Nagi berada hanya se senti darinya, mungkin tadi Nagi ingin bertanya ada apa kepada Genzo, namun secara bersamaan penjaga gawang itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

Dan kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar akan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Namun yang ada malah Genzo mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, otomatis membuat Nagi membuka mulutnya dan gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Mulut Nagi terasa begitu manis, berterima kasihlah kepda es krim Vanilla yang meleleh di mulutnya, memberikan rasa segar dan manis hingga ke tenggorokan.

Genzo dengan cepat memutus ciuman itu, Nagi membuka matanya secara refleks ketika dia merasa Genzo menjauhinya. Genzo menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya dan mulai tertawa, walaupun dia berusaha menahannya setengah mati.

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap, nanti aku yang di marahi oleh ibumu" ucap Genzo di sela-sela tawanya. Nagi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh, ternyata penjaga gawang Nankatsu yang terkenal dingin ini bisa juga merasa malu seperti itu.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **On love, in sadness. **_**Jason Mraz.**_)

(1) _Mencebik _itu artinya sama dengan: _Pouting_/manja.

**MATTGASM: **whew, nggak nyangka bikin Fic untuk CT lagi ;D jadi ngerasa pengen aja, soalnya kayaknya penggemar CT indo sudah mulai menunjukan diri... hohoho, _thanks to Alice Jane, _karena bikin saia jadi ada niat bikin fic CT lagi xD _I'll review your fic later, okay? _xDD cih... sebenarnya siapa sih pacarnya Wakabayashi yang sesungguhnya? Kenapa nggak di certain yah??? Jyah, kudu mikir sendiri nih eikeh. Hehehenn... xD thanks for reading....

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_Kiss my Lips"_ adalah sebuah lagu _beat-catchy _yang di bawakan oleh _Saori Sakura, _khusus untuk menyambut musim panas. Lagu ini juga di pakai dalam iklan promosi game _Code Geas: Lelouch the rebellion ~kiss my lips~ 02_. (_which is FANMADE._) ;D


End file.
